


【光公】他的庭院

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是公式光X水晶公，全年龄2. 日常流水账3. 水晶都的NPC真的给我感触很深，我爱大家呜呜呜，出来恰狗粮
Kudos: 8





	【光公】他的庭院

  
01  
  
雷克兰德的清晨很难得像今天这样阴郁沉闷。山风总能吹散乌云，让曦光透过浅薄云层均匀地洒下来，今天却偷了个懒，暗云笼罩整片湖区也依旧按兵不动。坐落于山涧的水晶都溺在阴霾的压抑空气下，玻璃穹顶也染上浅灰，四处都透着令人窒息的沉闷感。花坛里几颗紫叶树变得满目暗蓝，枝杈懒散地垂下，树荫与地面相连，显得慵懒颓废。  
伫立在水晶塔门外的皮特里格悠然打了个哈欠，他手下的新兵犯懒还没起床，现在正闲得发慌，背在身后的手也不由得垂下来。偷懒间，他听到宇宙和音方向的壁钟敲了七下，今天又是周六，按多年来的惯例，又到了深居高塔中的水晶公外出的时候了。  
早在炼金医疗馆上一代医师还未退休时，水晶公就因为“长期闭门进行文案工作而造成的运动不足”而受到了多次警告。这位可尊可敬的城主在菁灵族长者面前只能低着头，抿着嘴，可能是身高造成了错觉，万人爱戴的水晶公此刻竟有些孩童似的委屈。他保证以后每周都会安排一天离开书本，去户外换换空气，活动腿脚，逛逛街，四处看看有没有什么需要帮忙的地方。  
多年来，陪伴在水晶公身边的人向来是护卫队的队长——莱楠，两人并排漫步于水晶都的大街小巷，林荫花圃，平时不苟言笑的两人此刻也展开眉眼，轻盈的笑语随脚步无限蔓延。而最近一段时间，莱楠不见了踪影，取而代之的是一位尘族男性，不必多说，任谁都能猜到那人就是家喻户晓的暗之战士本人。  
果不其然，就在新兵教官又打了一个哈欠的空档，门里侧传来喧嚣的交谈声，看来他俩是睡醒了。说来奇怪，明明在悬挂公馆有舒适的客房，暗之战士却执意选择在冷冰冰的水晶塔内过夜。听说为了让他能正常休息，水晶公甚至启用了尘封多年的寝室。在广场驻守的皮特里格曾亲眼看到暗之战士搬着羽床进入塔里，目测了下尺寸，是双人床没错。  
人都有好奇心，水晶护卫队成员也不例外。他侧耳倾听，大致听到“夜里”“休息”“克制”“印记”等几段支离破碎的词句。大家都是成年人，理应有各自的隐私和私生活，皮特里格清清喉咙，站直腰杆，克制住浮想联翩的思绪，专心于本职工作。  
脚步声由远及近，门从内侧推开，暗之战士依着门，极为绅士地欠身，做了个请的姿势。紧随其后的水晶公短暂怔住了，又很快恢复常态，坦然走出来。当他经停与皮特里格问好时，尘族守卫似乎在水晶公未被水晶覆盖的颈部看到一抹浅红，他揉揉眼，还未来得及细看，就看到暗之战士的背影挡在了视线前。暗之战士若无其事地将手覆在水晶公的侧颈上，故作帮他整理衣襟，实则巧妙地遮住桃色印痕。尔后，他稍稍转脸，笑着对看到愣神的守卫比了个噤言的手势。  
水晶公的注意力全在黯哑的天际，他向空气伸出手，眉心微蹙：“看来今天要下一整天的雨。”  
守门人看到大英雄摇头否定，手自然地搭在水晶公的脊背上，轻揽着他走下水晶塔外漫长的阶梯：“白天的话不清楚，至少夜晚会是个好天气。”  
完蛋。皮特里格长叹口气，今天他们肯定要很晚才回来，为了保证水晶公的安全，加班没得跑了。  
  
02  
  
既然难得外出，水晶公理所应当的把日程安排的紧凑妥帖，连顺路还书这类杂乱无章的小事也显得井井有条起来。陪伴左右的光当然不会让他费力，大包大揽地把几本厚度堪比辞海的书籍全装进行囊里，斜眼看到水晶公怀里竟还抱着几本不撒手。“一起给我拿着好了。”他耸肩示意，“加上这些也不会沉多少。”  
“不用了，这些我自己来就好。”水晶公当即回绝，语气中透出些许慌张感，抱书的胳膊也不由得收紧了些。  
秉着你不想说我可以不问，但不能阻止我亲自求知的基本方针，光随他穿过圆顶区的长廊抵达尽头的博物陈列馆，按规定完成还书手续后，转身发现水晶公已经没了影子。图书馆本身不大，适合藏身的地方屈指可数，光沿着螺旋阶梯向高处漫步，果不其然看到绣着金边的袍摆鬼鬼祟祟地从书架后溜了出来，连带着还有蓬松柔软的绯色尾巴尖。  
光的嘴角露出一丝坏笑，他垫起脚尖，像狩猎时贴近警觉的猎物那样将存在感降到最低，走得足够近时干脆展开双臂，把缩在书柜后的水晶公整个人圈进了怀里。由于没有外出讨伐应战的准备，光今天只穿了最轻薄朴素的亚麻衬衣，前胸紧贴在公的脊背上，隔着皮肉都能听到鼓点般的心跳声。  
光把下颚搁在水晶公的肩头，宽厚的手掌安抚着他因惊诧而炸开的猫耳，嗓音慵懒，一双向前打探的蓝眸却堪比鹰隼。“在干什么？”他边问，边往水晶公遮遮掩掩的手边看，还以为藏着什么稀世珍宝，仔细一瞧才发现就是他藏在怀里的那几本薄书。  
“我只是在还书。”  
“什么书非要用袖子遮住名字才能还？”  
谁都没注意到另外有人接近了书架间的缝隙，尘族的陈列馆管理员莫伦手里捧着书卷，小跑着冲进二人的小世界中。“暗之战士阁下也来了啊，欢迎，今天是来查资料，还是借书？哦对了，这是公你指名的书，我给你拿来了，不过有几本书库里没有，可能让孩子们借去了。”莫伦把手中的书依次排开，根本没注意到水晶公慌乱做出来的手势。  
光捧起一本，翻开扉页，细细阅读目录上的文字。诺弗兰特的语言与艾欧泽亚虽略有区别，但基础文法相通，稍作学习就不难看懂。简单扫了几眼，光玩味地笑了：“诺弗兰特英雄传？”  
水晶公转身把书抢过来，不知是气还是羞，双颊几乎和他绯色的发丝一样红。“不我只是，借来当学习参考资料......”  
“嗯？学什么？”  
水晶公缄默不言，眼睫低低垂下。  
始终在旁边看戏的莫伦轻声咳嗽：“我记得公之前说过，他想把暗之战士在诺弗兰特的冒险写进史书记录下来。他说，光之泛滥已经吞噬了太多过往，但这段历史绝不该，也不能丢失，为了能向后世传达，必须尽快整理记录，并妥善保存在不易消亡的媒介上。”  
光几乎要笑出声：“所以你准备把我写进书里？不过，我可没有这上面写的上天入地开山劈海的本领。”  
既然藏不住了，水晶公也就不再慌张：“内容当然是按照事实去写，最多参考下书里的艺术加工，好让故事读上去更加惊心动魄一些。”  
“参考？”光挑起眉毛，“我本人就在你身边还需要参考吗？”  
还未等水晶公回应，莫伦就先一步替他点头称好。“对啊公，暗之战士天天都和您在一起，同吃同住的，有什么想知道的直接问不就好了？我相信只要是您亲自提问，暗之战士肯定会把所经历过的一切都说出来，这可比看书直接多了！唉，您怎么脸一阵红一阵白？最近阴雨天不少，该不会是感冒了吧？”  
水晶公甚至插不上嘴，眼睁睁看着莫伦转身弯腰低头一气呵成，朝在楼下为旧书做归档工作的贝斯登扔了团废纸，精妙地正中脑壳。严苛遵守图书馆内禁止大声喧哗的管理员们个个都对唇语造诣颇深，光看两人嘴唇动一丁点声音都没发出来。不消片刻，几位菁灵族现身于博物陈列馆内，他们根据贝斯登的指引将水晶公团团围住，一边一人架住他的腋下，不由分说就抱着他往外抬，全程秩序井然，没有引发丁点骚乱。  
面对光的满面困惑，莫伦习以为常地耸耸肩：“水晶公身体好像不太舒服，我让贝斯登联系了医疗馆来诊断，以免夜长梦多。”  
“他以前经常病倒吗？”  
莫伦摇头道：“说不上生病，大抵是太辛苦了。公绝大多数时间都在工作，哪怕是最亲近的莱楠也说很少见他主动休息。为此医疗馆研发出大量抗疲惫用的药水，希望能多少能帮助到水晶公。不过......”尘族男性笑着侧目，对光深深鞠了一躬，“您来了之后，公的脸色明显有了改变，情绪也好了许多，不论是给诺弗兰特带来了黑夜和希望，还是为水晶公带来了笑容，我们大家都打从心底感谢您。”  
  
03  
  
水晶都是个神奇的城市，哪怕在生气蓬勃的原初世界，水晶都也会因为过于繁华而显得虚假不实，更别提在资源匮乏生活艰苦的第一世界，如果不是亲身所感，光本人也会觉得这是一座只应存在于理想乡中的都城。在这里，有才出才，有力出力，只要工作就能填饱肚子，悬挂公馆虽然空间局促但足够遮风挡雨。城市终日灯火通明，人声熙攘，透彻的玻璃穹顶映着点点星光，如同缀满碎晶的幕帘。商人乐意于此建交，冒险者也愿意在此驻足，人民可以免费获得知识，学习本领，丝毫不会受到种族与出身的限制。  
建立并管理这座城市的水晶公，自然也就饱受尊敬与爱戴。哪怕只是在回廊上漫步，光也能清晰感受到城民对水晶公的关心。作物园艺馆的培育员爱贝丽送来还挂着晨露的丁香薄荷，说是可以有效缓解神经压力；圣林牧场的柴莫田梅呼哧带喘跑过来，走到跟前光才看到体型庞大的勇人族手里揣着几个鸡蛋，刚停脚就把尚待余温的新鲜鸡蛋一股脑全塞在他手里。  
“听说公受寒病倒了，麻烦你给他带过去，多补充营养，运气好没准还能再长高几星寸！”  
光本很想开玩笑说长个是不可能长个的，思前想后觉得还是应该给一城之主留点面子，毕竟整个水晶都比他矮的也就只有矮人族冒险者了，天天抬头和人说话本来就挺辛苦，再背后戳人脊梁骨就显得有失风度了些。光礼貌谢过，随手把慰问品塞进背包里。一块落石坠入水中通常能激起层层涟漪，旁人看到柴莫田梅给水晶公送去慰问礼也都坐不住了，纷纷贴上来，分秒钟后，光好不容易空下来的手里又堆满了杂物。  
干果、毛毡玩偶、巧克力饼干......还有不知道哪来的臭小子趁乱塞进来的糖纸数量多于糖块本身的零食包。看着臂弯里五花八门的慰问品，光随手剥开一块水果糖丢进嘴里，边依次码放整齐边感叹随手整理背包真是个难能多得的好习惯，不然根本装不下。  
水晶都居民的热情大大减缓了光的移动速度，从博物陈列馆到炼金医疗馆短短几步路愣是用了大半个星时才走到。踏入门，光就被充斥在空气里的药草香呛出了个喷嚏，他用手拨开袅袅烟云，看到水晶公正平静地坐在房间深处的躺椅上。  
自从两人坦诚相对以来，水晶公便不再用长袍兜帽遮盖容颜，种族特有的蓬松尾巴大大方方露在外面。尽管水晶公总是强调自己已经老去，心境也不如从前那样起伏多样，但尾巴显然还保持着一颗24岁的青年之心，喜怒哀乐显而易见。此刻，那条与发色同样鲜艳的绯色猫尾就在他身后大幅度摇摆，代替主人无声宣泄不悦之感。  
看到光在招手，红瞳里的阴影一扫而空。“大家太紧张了，明明说了我没事也不听。唉，我知道他们是为我好，但是吧......”水晶公低声抱怨，眼睛不停忽闪，似乎在害怕不远处的菁灵族药师听到，“谢萨米尔研制出来的感冒预防药效果确实不错，唯一的缺点是，太苦了。”  
“有多苦？”  
水晶公呷呷嘴：“难以形容，除了苦还有股一言难尽的鱼腥味，听说始源湖底某种水草的精华。”  
“要不要喝点水？”  
“喝过了，没什么用，余味太重了怎么喝水也刷不干净。”说罢，水晶公吐了吐舌尖，粉嫩的舌头因为药水而染上了浓重的墨绿，看着就觉得苦。  
光把嘴里尚未化尽的糖压在舌根下，吞下唾液，混着果甜的唾液腻得他喉口干渴发紧，急需相反的苦涩来中和。他看了眼猫一般吐着舌头的水晶公，福至心灵地欠身上去堵住他的唇，将那块已经溶解过半的糖用舌尖推进了他嘴里。  
甘甜的果香如烟花般在唇齿间炸裂开来，经由唾液弥漫在口腔内，光柔软的舌头也同时探进来挑逗，未刮干净的胡茬贴在水晶公的下颚，摩擦得他心坎里奇痒难耐。水果糖的香甜很快冲淡了舌尖上的苦涩，受到甜蜜滋味引诱的水晶公乖顺地凑上去，垂下眼，痴迷地吮吸恋人口内的甜香。相互交融的温热气息因接吻而不断升高，连水果硬糖都融成糖浆，连气息都染上了糖果的甜腻。  
沉醉于亲昵的两人谁都没有余裕去关注其他，直到身后传来一声带着赞叹的惊呼，他们才结束了这个吻回头去看。  
声音来自一位迦震族女性，印象中在甜滤果树园有过一面之缘，光皱眉思考，好像是叫格瑞希娜？她腰间挎着工具箱，发梢有水滴下来沾湿了地板，看来户外已经开始下雨了。“我不是故意打扰的。”她脸有点红，说话倒是还算利索，“我只是想来看看有没有闲着没事干的人能来当帮手，果树园那边的蓄水系统堵住不排水了，雨下大了怕是要压垮下来，到时候整片菜地都可能被淹。”  
水晶公清清喉咙，略显羞赧地拍拍光的胳膊示意他让开，端起水杯，抿了口水冲淡了唇舌间的香甜，尔后站起来走到格瑞希娜身旁：“带我去看看。”  
看到水晶公逐步远离，光懒散地抻胳膊，追了上去勾住水晶公的肩膀。“我想你需要个帮手。”他说，“刻木锻铁造甲样样精通，需要的话缝个扣子打个补丁也不在话下，修个蓄水池还不是小意思。”  
说这话时光故意摆出副不可一世的自信表情，水晶公没憋住，开怀笑出声：“那就劳烦你咯，暗之战士阁下。”  
说实话，甜滤果树园所面临的蓄水系统故障比光想象中严重，悬在空中的木制水箱早已超出了所能容纳的水量极限，木制边围在水力压迫下咯吱作响。正如格瑞希娜所言，如果不尽快疏通让水排出来，待会倾盆暴雨砸下来整片供水系统都会因为不堪重负而崩溃，满地未熟的蔬果可就遭殃了。  
为了高效率积蓄雨水蓄水桶被吊在高处，很难取下来维修，水晶公在一旁和技师商量对策，光在一旁闲着也难受，干脆脱下短靴赤脚踩在泥土地上，挽起袖口与裤腿，轻盈地蹦上沿墙搭建的脚手架，而后攀住蜿蜒的木制管道一路走到故障的蓄水桶旁边。光垫脚往水桶里打探，看到本应清澈的桶底蒙着一层盐巴似的白垢。果然是水垢堵塞，他想，简单，只要潜到水底打扫干净就解决了。他也没多想，利用臂力撑起上身，翻身一跃，噗通一声掉进了水桶里。  
常年在外搁置的桶水寒冷刺骨，身体素质再好的人泡进去也难免要抖三抖，这也就是没人敢轻易下水清洁的原因。就在光做好准备潜进水中前一秒，他确信自己听到地面方向传来一声嘹亮呼唤，音色短促清脆，听上去出自某个意气风发的少年。在场只有在水中憋气的光知道，这是水晶公还名为古·拉哈·提亚时的嗓音，度过了漫长百年，他自称已经垂垂老矣的身体中仍盈满着年轻俏皮的灵魂。  
光还在感叹重逢的不易，有热浪由蓄水桶底袭来，瞬间贯穿了轻薄脆弱的木桶点燃冷却的水分子，奔腾的气泡吞没了水缸里还未来得及应对的可怜人。所幸水温还没有高到能把人煮熟，光决定权当提前泡了个热水澡，继续潜水去探求究竟。热度最为集中的木板已呈现出焦黑态，还未等用手触到就开始噼噼啪啪地崩裂，充盈的水也就以此为契机倾泻而出。  
骤然下降的水位让光如搁浅的鱼一样探出头，他向外望，视线不偏不斜撞上水晶公的红眸。那双总是温婉柔软的瞳眸此刻尖锐得刺眼，怒意不断外溢，竟让光久违地产生了求生欲。倾盆而下的温水把水晶公也浇了个透，但他的神态依旧止水般平静，不责备不问询，把长杖重新收好后拖着湿漉漉的长袍转身离开，隐没在一片轻薄雨雾中。  
上来接应的格瑞希娜和技师们过分慌张的反应让光难免心怀疑惑。他接过毛巾，胡乱擦拭身上的水渍，随口发问：“以前是出过什么意外吗？”  
格瑞希娜眉头微皱：“倒也说不上意外，几年前有个修理工想省点工序像你一样直接潜水做维护，结果突然接触冷水让他的小腿突发性抽筋，险些淹死在水缸里。自那以后，公就反复嘱咐，宁愿多花点时间也要注意安全。就像刚才，他还说下雨天道路湿滑能见度也不好，大不了先放弃菜地，毕竟人民才是水晶都最宝贵的财产。我估计，他是因为看到英雄阁下您一声不吭就沉到水底而乱了阵脚，当场用魔法把水桶底砸了个窟窿。”  
“只是潜下去探探究竟，我没想那么多。”  
“对您而言哪怕潜到深海恐怕都不是难事，我想公自己也清楚，他只是很难克制住自己的情绪，毕竟您对在他心中位置格外特殊。哪怕危险性不足挂齿，他肯定也不愿意看到您涉险。”  
“我明白。”光声音很轻，咬字却异常用力。他望向雨幕对侧空无一人的玻璃长廊，蓝眸中层层涟漪：“我全都明白。”  
  
04  
  
聚集在雷克兰德上空的雨云更厚了些，绒毛般的蒙蒙细雨也转而变成细密的水珠，拍打在玻璃穹顶发出噼啪噼啪的轻快轻响。人类仰仗自然之力生存，自然会对于周围万物的变化作出相应的反应，先前泛滥的光芒总让人的情绪不由得亢，现在气候丰富起来，碰上阴雨天人的心情也没有随之染上灰色，反而如遇见春岚天气里漫天飞花般欣喜。  
然而就算雨水再罕见，在阴霾雨天里浸泡过久恐怕也难以打起精神，最终也只能强颜欢笑了吧。为了不让沿途偶遇的城民担心，水晶公竭尽全力保持着笑颜，脸颊肌肉都僵硬起来。种族本能让他遇到烦心事总想着向高处走，似乎这样阴郁的情绪就可以藏匿在天际下而不被发觉。年轻时他会爬树梢、屋顶，现在不方便爬高上低，他便找了处无人的高台歇脚。  
高台正下方就是人声鼎沸的中庸工艺馆，如果有人抬头，很容易就会在金属与玻璃间看到一抹柔和的绯红。工匠们不断从库房取出呢绒、棉麻等厚布料，在卡特莉丝的指导下缝缝补补，似乎在为即将到来的寒冷季节做准备。光之泛滥影响了自然以太的正常流转，以至于诺弗兰特百年间都没有过大的气温跌幅，过冬的衣服也只能加紧制作。坐在高处的水晶公眼睛确实在看着忙碌的裁缝们，心中所想却大相径庭。  
刚才会不会吓到他了。水晶公反思着，弯腰趴在铁栅栏上连连哀叹。不过也是他不好，悄不声往水桶里跑做什么，水那么凉，先不说别的，感冒发烧了还得去喝炼金馆的药水。只是回忆起谢萨米尔端出来的黑紫色汤药，苦涩味又再次弥漫在唇齿间，水晶公就打了个寒噤，摇头逼迫自己不再去想。  
“现在怎么办？”他自语道，“我招呼也不打就擅自离开，他一定很困惑吧，会不会觉得我是个情绪阴晴不定的怪人？”  
“那倒不至于，不过下次要走记得带上我。”  
全神贯注反思自己行为的水晶公怔住了，过了几秒才意识到刚才的声音可不是雨滴落地的动静。他稍微侧脸，看到光竟已经站在身后，近得甚至能感觉到由他身体散发出的温热气息。震惊破坏了水晶公平日中维持的稳重，他只觉得脑子里像炸了颗烟花，流光四溢。  
“你怎么找到这儿来了？”  
“你向来遇到烦心事就往高处跑，以前爬树不好找，现在这身长袍子估计也就爬爬楼梯了。”  
“想爬树的话还是可以......”水晶公急忙收声，在光狡黠的笑容下绷著脸，改变了话题，“怎么了，找我有什么事？”  
光不回答，视线围着水晶公绕了一圈：“你浑身都湿透了。”  
还没等水晶公搞清楚话中的深意，光就冲到栅栏边，朝楼下忙碌的卡特莉丝高声嚷道：“抱歉打扰了，你们手头有方便更换的衣服吗？”见卡特莉丝抬了头，他还指了指身旁湿漉漉的水晶公，补充道，“给他穿。”  
听到要给水晶公换衣服，卡特莉丝开心得差点蹦起来。眼看她丢下针线冲向身后的库房，水晶公转身想跑，手腕却早已被人温柔地握在掌心里。“并不是只有你会担心，我也一样。”光淡笑着把他拉到身侧，抬手撩起他额前的碎发，低头亲吻他的笼着水光的眼睫。  
“一起过去吧，拉哈。”  
这次，他没有再甩开他的手。  
下楼梯时光特意把速度放得很慢，两人也不说话，只是十指紧密相扣，走到卡特莉丝面前都没有松开。换衣服总不能也牵着手，实在没了办法光才恋恋不舍地放开，搬来把椅子坐在旁边等。也不知道工坊到底给水晶公准备了什么衣服，左等右等也不见他出来，更衣室也一片寂静。光耐心见底了，他走上去撩开遮挡用的挂帘，头探进去后看到穿戴整齐的水晶公手足无措地杵在原地。  
卡特莉丝也凑上来：“还挺合适的啊！事出突然也准备不出像样的衣服，只有水晶都市民最常穿的马甲，价格虽然低廉但是质量可是很有保证的！说来这衣服还有个来头，据传水晶公最早出现在众人面前时就穿着类似的衣服，因为简洁方便活动就流行到了现在。”  
“确实挺合适的。”光点头附议，“有没有无袖版，最好是红色的，那种更适合他。”  
“没有，要不我现场改一件？”  
“可以，拜托你了。”  
眼看那边两人达成了神秘共识，水晶公急得尾巴都炸开了花：“等等，我可不会穿的啊！绝对不穿！”  
  
05  
  
逃跑似的离开卡特莉丝的换装地狱时天色已经开始转暗，雨还没有停下的打算，两人只好通过城区内的长廊继续移动。“说起来，我明天要出趟门，雅·修特拉在拉凯提卡大森林的水系下发现了新的壁画，想让我过去一起看看。先前于里昂热也邀请我过去，听说琳和桑克瑞德也在那边，我准备这趟走一圈。”  
“这次要出去多久？”  
“满打满算一周内能回来。”  
“路上注意安全，虽然已经没有灵光卫了，但是听说还有不少独行食罪灵在各地徘徊。”水晶公反复叮嘱，什么气候变化，飞行安全啦，看似没有异常，蓬松的尾巴尖还是蔫巴巴地垂了下来。  
光当然不会漏看，他攥紧他的手，说道：“陪我去买点路上要用到的东西吧，伊尔美格和拉凯提卡大森林饮食文化太另类，还是备点正常的比较好。”  
水晶公的情绪肉眼可见地晴朗起来。  
“出远门的话还是方便储藏的食物比较好吧。”望着商铺中琳琅满目的食材，水晶公陷入沉思，“经过晾晒的肉铺坚果，或者最近刚上市的蔬菜干，都是轻巧好保存的旅行食粮。不过味道实在不敢恭维，都是大家迫不得才会拿来吃。”  
光跟在他身后，手里大包小包已经拿了不少东西，其中不乏送给雅·修特拉的古董石板、于里昂热远程订购的书刊羽毛笔，还有送给琳的新衣服。“味道不是大问题。”他颠了颠肩膀，以防行李从手中脱落，“可以填饱肚子保证营养就行，其他都无所谓。”  
“那不行。”水晶公从商人手里接过一袋面粉，摇头道，“味道也是很重要的，都说好吃的食物可以增添旅途中的乐趣，也可以有效缓解奔波的疲惫，绝不能怠慢。回去后我自己准备吧，施加上冰结魔法就可以保存几日而不变质。”  
光笑着摇头，主动走上去接过水晶公手里的布袋，连同乱七八糟的杂物一起提在手里，示意他不用管。  
“会不会太重了？”水晶公问。  
“非要比的话，还是你比较重。”  
水晶公的脸当场就红透了。  
柜台后的商人想回避又不能丢下店面跑路，只好尬笑着找零写收据，等他们走远了还笑得合不拢嘴。  
暗之战士和水晶公的长相并说不上出众，换上便服的他们混在人群中全然是两位平民的模样，更别提现在两人手牵手漫步于商业街中，任谁看上去都像是外出采购的年轻伴侣。他们时而欢笑，时而打闹，水晶公时不常还会羞赧地搓搓手掌。周围的行人也被他们所传染，大家脸上也同样挂着轻盈的笑意，驱散了阴雨天的压抑沉闷。有卖零食的商人往水晶公手里塞了点东西，说是近来推出的新商品，希望他能试吃下。  
“好吃吗？”光望着水晶公因咀嚼食物而略微鼓起的脸颊，问道。  
“好像是晒干后调味的鱼骨头，有点辣，你要不要尝尝看？”  
光点头，张开嘴，用嘴衔住恋人递来的新奇零食。  
真好啊。在不远处进货的布拉基撂下笔，眼睛看向如普通恋人般的二人，发自内心地感叹。自从世界恢复黑夜，身边的人和事都在向好的方向走，或许再过不久，这个一度濒临毁灭的世界真的会像人们曾展望的那样重新恢复希望和生机吧。  
“这不是水晶公大人和暗之战士阁下吗！真是稀客啊，来，喝两杯再走，我买单！”仿徨阶梯亭的格林纳德行动永远比脑子快，话还没说完，手边就多出两杯满到溢出的麦酒，大方地推到两人面前。  
“公，我老婆生孩子了，您能不能给取个名？”  
“暗之战士阁下，下次有没有空来军营参观下，给新进的新兵们上上课！”  
“水晶公大人，我对象想和我分手，您能不能给我出个主意！”  
鼎沸的人声将二人紧紧包围，最开始水晶公还能应付自如，对答如流，久而久之还是面露疲色，尤其几个格外刁钻的问题憋红了脸都答不出来。  
这时，光从后揽住他的腰：“跑吗？”  
“什么？”  
显然光并不需要答复，左手拖住水晶公的肩胛骨，手掌收于腋下，右手捧起膝窝，没费什么力气就把小巧的猫魅青年牢固地抱在怀里，大踏步往人群外围跑，边跑边喊：“你们认错了，他可不是水晶公，我也不是暗之战士！”  
市场的人哄堂大笑：“说什么怪话呢，那你俩是谁啊？”  
光顿了顿，很快就来了灵感。他转过头，露出早已被他遗忘在久远曾经的，格外纯粹、爽朗，毫无掺杂的笑容：“我只是不知名的冒险者，他名为古·拉哈·提亚，我们都只是再普通不过的普通人。”  
  
06  
  
正如清晨光所预言的相同，雨随着夕阳一同落下在山与湖相交的地平线上，洗涤一新的夜空上一丝碍眼的云朵雾气都没有，如崭新的天鹅绒帷幕，散碎星辰缀在上面，如碎钻般斑斓璀璨，星星移动的轨迹比任何时候都要清晰。  
路灯照亮了回家的路，水晶公的脸庞在灯光下变得朦胧而柔软，唇线仿佛涂了蜜般诱人。“太好了，看来明天也会是晴天，正适合外出。”他说完，发觉光的视线始终停留在自己脸庞，脸庞蓦然发起烧，“我脸上沾着什么吗？”  
“没有。”光低头上去讨了颗吻，含糊的话语由紧贴的唇瓣间溜了出来：“只是觉得这样真好。”  
真的很好。  
  
07  
  
皮特里格还在水晶塔前的广场上整理兵备品，他故意把动作拖得很慢，免得无聊到睡着。看到暗之战士和水晶公安全归来后他立刻来了精神，双手背在手后，立正站直：“欢迎回来，水晶公大人，暗之战士阁下。”  
“都这么晚了你怎么还没回家？”  
“今日事今日毕，工作没完成当然不能离开。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不需要，已经接近尾声了。”  
“那你尽早回去休息。”  
“好的！”皮特里格双拳攥紧于前胸，笑着行礼：“二位也早些休息，晚安。”  
  
END


End file.
